Black Rose
by Ookami100
Summary: Serenity Rosier and Sirius disliked each other since their sorting, and that dislike developed into a hatred. Serenity is a Slytherin, where as he's in Gryffindor, and they mess with each other. Constantly. Over the years, the two have moments that prove they could have been friends. However when feelings start to change, will the two cling to the past and their houses or not?


**Summary:** Serenity Rosier and Sirius Black have hated each other since they were sorted. Or at least disliked each other. Serenity is in Slytherin, and Sirius hates her for that. The story follows their tensed hate-filled relationship throughout their school years, but shows that they could be friends if they were in the same house. Or at least if they weren't in 'opposing' house. They fight, prank each other, and drag those around them into their quarrels. But they do have those small moments where it seems perhaps they might just like each other to some extent. Through countless mistakes, fights, and a dislike that develops into a 'hatred', things slowly start to change. Can the pair look pass the past and their different houses, or will they let it stand between them? Sirius/OC

**Author's Note: **This is my first (posted) fanfic, and when I did this chapter I wasn't in a really: Hey lets be descriptive! mood. So I apologize for that! XD This is a Sirius/OC Fanfic. I would like to point something out about Serenity Rosier: She actually has no relation to any of the Rosier's that are in the Harry Potter series. It wasn't until _after _I made her, and placed her in a house, that I learned that there were actually 3 'Rosier' characters. I originally was going to put her in Gryffindor, but after thinking about it, I realized that she'd actually fit better in Slytherin. So yeah. This is the first installment, doesn't even go over the whole year. This chapter is kinda long, a tad boring at times I suppose. Please review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. I only 'own' my Original Characters, Serenity and Melody. And others that may appear later. I also only own the picture that I drew (the cover). But I don't own H.P., Sirius B., J.P., etc. You get the point :3 XD

* * *

I closed my eyes briefly, wondering when it'll be my turn to be sorted. Oh the unbearable wait! Standing up here with everyone watching you all get sorted...I shivered, then felt like someone was staring directly at me. I glanced to my left and saw it was a boy from the train earlier further down the line. His hair was short, black, and curly, and his gray eyes seemed to bore into my red-brown ones. He smirked at me, then glanced over at Professor McGonagall as she read off another name.

"Black, Sirius." The Professor read, and with a confident smirk, the boy went and took his seat on the stool. It took a a few minutes, but the hat finally called out 'Gryffindor!' Sirius, seeming very pleased with this, got up and took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

I stood there, trying not to shuffle my feet too much, and watched everyone else being sorted. I was near the bottom of the list, and tried not to sigh heavily. I watched a boy, Remus Lupin, take a seat next to Sirius, before looking for my new 'sorta friend, Lily Evans, again. I wanted to know where I should sit if I got into Gryffindor. It didn't take long to spot the red-headed girl. I sighed and watched more people get sorted, and then it was my turn.

"Rosier, Serenity." I took a nervous deep breath, and walked over to the stool, sitting down. When she put the hat on me, it almost covered my eyes, which I closed briefly.

"Well well..." The hat murmured to me. "Haven't had a Rosier here in awhile...Your family can never make up their mind on what house to be in...Hmm...Ravenclaw may be a good idea for you...Or perhaps Gryffindor...Though I think...Yes thats it..."

"SLYTHERIN!" My eyes snapped open as Professor McGonagall removed the hat from my head, surprised and a tad horrified for a moment due to the fact I didn't know anyone in Slytherin! But a stronger feeling flowed through me: Happiness. I stood up, and made my way to the Slytherin table, who were cheering and waving for me to hurry up. I picked up the pace, and sat down in an empty seat with some empty spaces around it.

I sighed softly, and trying not to smile, glanced towards Lily over at the Gryffindor table. She looked over at me too, and gave me a sad smile. That smile made me rethink my happiness a bit, but then I really didn't care. She may be Gryffindor, and I may be Slytherin. But that didn't mean we couldn't still try and be friends. I then felt another set of eyes on me, and noticed Sirius watching me again, only this time his look was less than friendly. He turned back to his friends, ignoring me. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and decided that it was probably for the best. Unlike Lily, he clearly thought he was better, and thus, not worth my time. Expect maybe to prove him wrong.

"Excuse me...May I sit next to you...?" I glanced up to see Lily's friend, Severus, standing behind me.

"Sure, go ahead." I smiled at him, then ran a hand through my short, dark cinnamon colored hair. Severus sat down next to me with a mumbled

thanks. "Severus Snape, was it?" He nodded, and glanced toward the Gryffindor table, or more specifically, Lily.

"Your name is...Serenity...um..." He glanced at me after a moment.

"Rosier. Serenity Rosier."

"Right.." The conversation seemed to be getting a bit awkward when a girl popped up on my right side.

"Hi! Mind if I sit here? well I'm already sitting. I'm Melody Younge." Such a cheerful, happy girl. I wondered as to why exactly she was in Slytherin, but shrugged the thought off.

"I'm Serenity Rosier, and this is-"

"Severus Snape." He cut me off, but I ignored it. It's better he introduce himself anyways. Melody nodded, and grinned.

"I'm excited to be here in Slytherin. Everyone in my family has always been in Slytherin." Well, I guess that answered that question!

"Really? My family seems to be from all over. I think I'm the first in Slytherin in awhile." I shrugged, and was surprised at the shocked look on her face.

"Really? That must be horrible, growing up with no proper House-guidance from your parents!" it occurred to me at that moment that I might just start to dislike this girl.

"I had plenty of 'House-guidance'. My family's had all the different view points, so I know something about every house." I replied a tad coldly. "Instead of just one and the prejudices against the others." Melody blinked, and then glanced away, trying to come up with some response.

"I guess that's more useful than-"

"Extremely more useful." I glanced towards the staff's table as the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and went to the podium. He looked over all of us, then gave a slight cough before beginning his speech.

**Later, after dinner.**  
"Right, follow us, first years." The two perfects, one being a tall boy with almost white blond hair, motioned us over to them. I got up with a sigh, and followed Melody and Severus into the crowd of Slytherin first years. One of the pair of Perfects moves to the back, and off we went out of the hall.

I glanced over towards the Gryffindors, trying to spot Lily, but couldn't find her. However, I did notice that Sirius and his friend James were casting glances over at us, and whispering. I narrowed my eyes slightly, wondering if there would be any trouble from those two. As if sensing my distrust of the pair, Severus decided to speak to me.

"James Potter, and Sirius Black. Rather annoying pair who are arrogant, and think highly of themselves. They look down upon us Slytherins." So that explained the look.

"Well, we'll just have to show them that we're better than they will ever be!" Severus glanced at me, and nodded in agreement.

"Who?" Asked Melody, who hadn't been paying attention.

"Those two Gryffindor prats, Potter and Black. Apparently they think they're special and better than us because we're in Slytherin. So we're just going to have to show them, again and again, that you never mess with a snake." Melody grinned at me, clearly pleased.

"Good! We'll show those Gryffindors the true meaning of the word 'fear'." She snickered to herself, and Severus nodded in agreement. Not quite what I meant, but no matter. I looked around at the dungeon corridor we were in. The perfect stopped in front of a wall, said something to it, and it opened up.

Having grown up surrounded by magic, this didn't surprise me, and I followed everyone inside. The Common Room took my breath away, causing me to almost stop just to look around take it all in. I've always liked dungeons, and this room was no exception to it. I gazed at the assortment of furniture, the skulls, hell, I even gazed at the walls. I had the urge to go and sit on one of the black couches, curled up against one of the arms, and read. The Perfects told us where each dorm was, and before I could go see if the couches were as comfortable as they looked, Melody grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the girls Dormitory.

"Come on! Let's go pick out our beds!" She cried happily, and with a sigh, I let her pull me along. It wasn't so bad, really. I had decided at dinner that I could come to probably think of this girl as a friend. As long as she never questioned how I was raised or my family again. Ever.

As we ran into our dorm room, she squealed, and hopped onto one of the beds. With a grin, I took the one next to her, flopping down on to it, face first. Merlin's Beard, this was comfortable! I rolled onto my back and gazed around the dark room, and at the four poster beds and green drapes.

"Haha! This is better than my cousin described~!" Melody said, jumping up and down on her bed. I glanced at her, and sat up, trying not to laugh.

"Melody! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to jump on your bed?!" I 'demanded' to know. She grinned at me.

"But it's so much fun! Come on! Jump with me!"

"I rather not mess up my bed before I have the chance to sleep in it."

"Then get up here on mine! Haha!" With a grin, I scrambled up onto the bed with her, and we proceeded to piss off every other girl in the room.

"Woo! This is fun!" I exclaimed, and she grabbed my hands, spinning around with me.

"I told you it would be!" She threw back her head, laughing, her brown ringlets bouncing around her head.

"Hey, you two. It's been a long day. Maybe some of us would like to get ready for bed." We stopped jumping, and looked over at the small girl who spoke. My first thought was that she reminded me of a mouse. She had mousy brown hair, small eyes, a long nose, and was so small. I was small for my age, but she was small compared to me!

"Bed? So soon! It's too early for bed!" I replied, and jumped down into a sitting position.

"Yep! Long day or not, I won't be able to sleep for hours!" Melody declared, sitting down next to me. I nodded my head in agreement. The girl sneered at us, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Well if you're so wide awake, why don't you unpack everyone's stuff?" She growled at us, sitting down on the edge of the bed she chose. The other girls in the room seemed to agree with her, for they all sat down too. I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Melody.

"Melody, darling, do we look like servants?" She looked at me, and shook her head.

"of course not, Serenity, sweetheart."

"Good." I looked at the mousy-girl. "So the answer is no. If you wish to unpack anything, do it yourself. And if you insist on trying to weasel me into doing something for you, I will insist on teaching you that no means no." I smiled sweetly at her, and she narrowed her eyes even more, if that's possible.

"Then shut up and go to bed. We're all tired." She backed down a little too easily in my book. I snorted, and stood up.

"I think its time for a song."

"A song?" Melody asked, trying not to grin.

"Yes, a song. What song should I sing, my dear friend?" Now, if the girl had politely asked us to be quiet so she could go to bed, I might have done so. But instead she had to be rude about it, and if you're rude to me first, well, I merely return the favor. Singing probably wasn't the best choice, but I didn't care.

"Oh! That is an excellent question! Perhaps you should si-"

"Nothing!" The mousy girl cut off her. "Sing nothing." She glowered at me.

"Sing nothing? I love to sing. And that is a rather rude way to tell me not to sing. Why not try it with some manners?" I smiled at her, and was rewarded with a sneer. The other girls by this point have found it quite amusing to watch, deciding that perhaps I wasn't so bad or maybe hoping the mouse of a girl would do something to me.

"Please don't sing anything." She said, and judging from the strain in her voice, she's rarely used the word 'please' before. I grinned broadly at her.

"That's a good girl! Now, I'll be more than happy to sing nothing. As a matter of fact, perhaps I'll read a book until I too grow tired." Melody looked kinda disappointed, and I winked at her with a small smile. Stretching, I decided I should get in some PJs, and curl up in bed with that book.


End file.
